The field of this invention relates to scuba equipment, and more particularly to a valve assembly for connection between breathing air tanks and an inflatable life vest worn by the driver.
Conventional scuba equipment utilizes a pressurized air source in the form of a tank assembly, a breathing mouthpiece, an inflatable life vest, a pressure gauge connected to the air tank assembly for ascertaining the quantity of air remaining in the air tank assembly and a depth gauge used by the diver to determine the underwater depth. Typically the mouthpiece is connected through a conduit to the air tank assembly. The inflatable life vest is connected through a separate hose to a valve assembly which, when operated, can either result in oral inflation of the life vest or discharge of pressurized air from the life vest. There is also a separate conduit connection between the air tank assembly and the pressure gauge.
As a result, there is a substantial amount of different equipment which is carried by the diver. There is a separate pressure gauge and a separate conduit connecting the pressure gauge to the air tank. There is also the hose connecting the inflation jacket to the valve which can be operated to inflate or deflate the inflation jacket. Further, the diver must wear a separate depth gauge.
It would be desirable if some structure could be utilized to condense this equipment so that the diver would be required to carry less equipment.